


Book and Shield

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: #1 Dad, Cute, Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts) Are Family, Flashback, Genius Kid, Grumpy Dad, Ienzo becomes a scientist, and ice cream, omg this tag looked great, past setup, three dads, what's better than one dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: When King Ansem brought this kid to the lab, Even thought he would be a burden. An annoyance. But as time flew, Ienzo proved himself to be quite an endearing, tiny little creature, that might just belong in this lab.





	Book and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo you wonderful reader! Please enjoy a bit of 100% not spoiling fic with a story that will bring you back to a time when Darkness and Heartless were foreign concepts in Radiant Garden, a time when a five year old child met for the very first time people he would soon learn to call Family...

It was the middle of a peaceful afternoon in Radiant Garden when the King, Ansem, pushed the door of the lab. The room wall filled with strange smells and busy scientists, all too absorbed in their work to notice their sovereign or his guest. Only Even, one of the lead scientists, finally deigned looking up at the two foreigners in his territory.

"Your highness, now is not the time. We are in the middle of an experiment that might… Where are my results, Jenkins? I asked for them five minutes ago and there's still nothing on my desk! As I was saying, now is not the best time. Unless it is some really important matter?" His tone was polite, but his gaze kept escaping to look at everyone and everything around, his mind too busy to focus on the king.

"Don't mind us, Even. I just wanted to show this little lad around, and he seemed really interested by the lab."

Even glanced down at the boy holding Ansem's hand. He frowned. "And who might he be?" Having no spouse, nor none lover, it was unheard of the king having any heir. Ansem smiled.

"His name is Ienzo. From now on, he will live in the Castle, under our care."

"Is that so? Doesn't he have parents to look after him?"

"They're dead." The tiny boy answered with a tiny voice, and he didn't sound sad, or angry. His voice was empty of any emotion. Even rolled his eyes, gathering all sympathy he could (which wasn't a lot).

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sure the King will make sure you lack of nothing here. Now this lab is full of dangerous things, and it's not a place for a child. Have you visited the gardens yet? You will love them." He shot a glare that was pretty clear to Ansem - King or not, he wasn't welcome right now. Ansem let out a chuckle.

"Right, right, of course. Let's not bother them too much, Ienzo. There's plenty of things to see, come!"

"Morpho Peleides."

Even looked at the little boy. "What did you say?"

"Morpho Peleides," the boy repeated, pointing at something on the wall. There was a frame with a blue butterfly on it. Even had put it there to remind his fellow coworkers that life was ephemer and that they'd better work hard before theirs ended. He kneeled by the boy.

"How old are you, Ienzo?"

"Five." Even gave him one of his rare amused smile, before barking at everyone around.

"Heard that, everyone? That kid is five, and I'm sure he knows more than most of you good-for-nothing already!" He lowered his voice again, turning his face back to the kid. "And how do you know that?"

"I read it in a book." Even nodded. While it was good for a kid this young to know how to read already, he wasn't one to be easily impressed. Ansem chuckled.

"He told me he wanted to become a scientist when he grows up. He sure is really knowledgeable already."

Even looked at the kid. "Well, we are always looking for competent people. Come back in a few years and I'm sure you will be able to teach these idiots a thing or two." The corners of Ienzo's mouth twitched a bit, as if he was about to smile, and Even winked at him before standing up.

"Alright, enough chit chat now. Out of my lab. There are people working in here! Jenkins, my results better be ready or I fire you and hire that kid right away!"

Luckily for Jenkins, the results were on the scientist's desk, and Even absorbed himself into it, forgetting all about the king and the mysterious kid.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, the kid showed up again. One of Even's assistant was trying to shoo him away when Even noticed him.

"I told you, we are all really busy and Even doesn't need a kid around when he's working!"

"What is this all about?" The assistant froze upon hearing Even's voice. The scientist smirked. He enjoyed giving them a scare.

"Well, you see, this kid wanted to come in, and I told you we couldn't -"

"Why do you want to come here? Don't you have better things to do?" Even interrupted his assistant, talking straight to the kid. The boy stared at his feet.

"I want to watch."

"If I let you come inside, will you promise to stay put, not to touch anything, and not annoy anyone?"

"But, Sir…" The assistant gasped at Even's glare. Ienzo shook his head.

"I promise."

"Fine, then. You, find him a lab coat. If he's under the King's personal care, we can't have him hurt." The assistant rushed to a closet, and picked the smallest lab coat he could find. The coat was still too big, making the kid looking ridiculous - yet, his eyes were glittering.

"Alright, then. You sit  _there_  and you don't move. You can ask questions, but only one per hour. There's a clock right there." Even grabbed the kid, sitting him on a chair that belonged to one of his assistant - she would have to find somewhere else to sit. She started to complain, and Even stared at her. "If you have time to sit you have time to work. Unless you have solved the equation already?" She grumbled something and went back to work, giving a nasty look at the kid.

Ienzo stayed quiet the whole afternoon, curiously looking at everything. He was so quiet Even soon forgot about him, and only when night started to fall and he considered going home did he remember. Ienzo had fallen asleep on his chair, his thumb in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. You are too old for that, and these are poor sanitary habits." Even took the kid hand, removing it from his mouth. Ienzo opened his sleepy eyes.

"I don't know what you told everyone so that no one would look for you, and I don't mind, but it's past bed time and you didn't even have dinner. Off you go, back to your room!"

"Do you think it's safe to let him go back alone at such an hour?" an assistant frowned.

"Well, he found his way there on his own! He doesn't even have to exit the Castle, what could happen?"

"Sir, I think you should take him to his room. He's a child, a very tired child. You can't expect the same things you'd expect from an adult."

"Fine, fine, if I have to!" Even sighed, and turned back to Ienzo. The kid was asleep again already. Even took him, and the boy's arms wrapped around his neck instantly. Even grumbled. "Do I look like a tree or something?"

"That's really cute." chuckled a scientist. Even gave him a cold glare, but somehow, he was less terrifying with a child on his arms.

"Good night, everyone. I do hope that you will be able to tell me the exact composition of that fragment by tomorrow morning or you'll all be getting a pay cut."

"Sure, sure. Good night, Sir. Take care of him."

Even left the lab, making his way to the familiar corridors. He had no idea where the kid slept, and didn't care - he would hand him to the first staff he'd meet and leave.

"Look at that, isn't that  _adorable?_ "

Even frowned. Sure, he wanted someone working at the Castle, but there were some people he wouldn't untrust a kid to, and this man was number one on this list.

"Good evening, Braig. Looks like his highness left his lamb wander too much, and now I am the one to bring him back. I am no babysitter, though, so I'd like to get rid of him quickly. Would you happen to know where his room is?"

Braig shrugged, leaving already with a smirk. "No idea, but if you're so eager to get rid of him, just leave him in the corridor and say you don't know how he ended up there! If you're no babysitter, that's not your job to know where he sleeps, is it?"

He vanished with a cold laugh, and Even considered his words. His assistants knew about him taking him to his room, but they wouldn't tell anyone if he ordered them to keep quiet about it. However, the kid shuffled in his sleep, holding Even tighter, his baby voice calling for his mother, and Even sighed. Of course he couldn't leave him here. Even if that meant trying every door of this way too big castle to find a suitable bed for a boy that was almost still a baby.

* * *

 

Ienzo was allowed in the lab twice a week, and the scientists soon got accustomed to his presence. He would sometime ask a few questions and was really curious about everything, showing some signs of fast learning. Sometimes, some people would ask him to bring something, or to read out loud some results, and he looked really happy to help. Even ordered a lab coat that would be his size - he ordered it slightly bigger because of course the kid was still growing up. Whenever he was outside the lab, he was quiet, secretive, shy, but his eyes started sparkling any time he'd wear the white coat. Even didn't mind him as long as he wasn't troubling them, and the King himself kept on repeating that this could help him cope with the loss of his parents. The nurses, however, were a bit more concerned, as they spoke to Even.

"A kid this age should have some friends to hang out with. He needs to socialise, no spend his days locked inside the Castle! Maybe we should have him interact with other children." To that, Even shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. He doesn't bother us here, but he isn't necessary either. I don't care what he does when he's not around. Ienzo, come over here!" The boy trotted to them. "Do you have any friend?" Ienzo shook his head. "I see. Go and make some. That's your new task."

"But I was helping cleaning up…"

"Trust me, our bottles won't clean up themselves, they can wait. Go. Come back when you have friends. Remember to use simple words when talking to common people, they have very limited minds."

The nurses shot him an annoyed look, taking the boy by the hand. As soon as they left, Even felt like the lab was really empty, even with everyone around. He sighed, and started yelling at his subordinates to fill the blank. Strangely enough, no one complained.

The kid came back after night fell, and the lab was almost empty. Only Jenkins and Even were still there, writing reports and arguing whether it was ethic or not to clone living beings. At first, none of them noticed the small boy by the door. Ienzo had so little presence that they often forgot about him, but this time, when they heard him sniffing, they stopped arguing at once and turned to him.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it past bedtime?"

"Even, Sir, I think that's not what should bother you. What's wrong, Ienzo? Come over here!"

Still sniffing, his eyes puffy and red, the kid walked to them, staring at his feet. Jenkins offered him a seat, helping him onto it. "Now, now. Tell us what happened."

But the boy stayed silent. Even sighed and turned back to his work.

"If you have nothing to say, then don't bother us. We're busy. Go to sleep and forget whatever makes you sad."

"Will I… Will I be allowed here again?" His tiny fists were clenched, and his gaze was still on the floor.

"Will you… Of course you will!" Jenkins said, surprised. "Why do you think we would-"

"Listen, Ienzo." Even interrupted his assistant. "We didn't ban you from the lab. We told you to get some friends. Did you make some?"

The kid violently shook his head, finally looking up at them, pure awe on his face. "I don't need friends! I don't want any! Please don't let them send me back with  _her_ again."

"Her? Who's that?"

Ienzo started shivering. " _Juliet_ ," he said, and his voice was dreadful. "She tried to feed me cookies the whole afternoon. And she never stopped talking. I don't want to go back, please." His voice broke, and it was obvious that the whole experience had been pretty traumatizing. Even and Jenkins exchanged a glance. Juliet was the niece of one of the guards, and she was around Ienzo's age. No wonder Ansem had thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to meet. But she was as energetic as Ienzo was quiet, as talkative as he was silent. To pretty much all the scientists in this lab, people like Juliet were the definition of a nightmare.

"Fine, fine, at least you tried, that's what matters, I guess. Come back here whenever you like, as long as you aren't troubling us, I don't care. But the King is right, this is no place for a… Ienzo, are you even listening?"

But the boy wasn't. He had fallen asleep on his chair. Even clicked his tongue. "When will he stop dozing off everywhere like that? Doesn't he have a bed? This is a lab, not a nap room!"

Jenkins chuckled. "I think he had quite an exhausting day. Don't worry, I'll bring him to his room tonight, Sir. Keep on working." Jenkins gently picked up the kid, careful not to wake him up. Even rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I don't know you're trying to skip work, Jenkins. Our discussion isn't over. We'll talk about that tomorrow."

"Of course, Sir. Good night." But Even didn't answer, his focus back on his report. Once Jenkins left the room, the boy deep asleep, Even opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a book he borrowed at the library. " _Fun science experiments for kids."_  He spend the rest of the night writing down ideas on a paper sheet.

* * *

 

It was one of Ienzo's visiting days, and yet, the boy was late. He usually showed up at eight on the dot, and only because he wasn't allowed in anytime earlier. Even knew better than to worry, thinking the boy probably overslept, had something else to do or just decided not to come. While it appeared that his presence boosted everyone's productivity (Even concluded they all wanted to show off to the kid), his presence wasn't really necessary either.

Someone knocked at the door, three loud bangs that startled everyone. The assistant the closest to the door opened to a massive man too tall to even fit by the door frame. He was holding Ienzo by the collar, a couple of feet from the ground, and the boy was kicking into the air, trying to set himself free.

"Aeleus, could I know what you are doing to my assistant?" Even sighed at the guard. Aeleus, as always, showed no facial expression whatsoever.

"He was wandering in the corridors alone. The King said he shouldn't be left alone."

"True, the King said that. But I think he meant that for Ienzo's sake, not because this kid is a criminal that requires an escort."

"Well, I brought him to you."

"You did. Now, put him down?" As soon as Aeleus did, Ienzo ran into the lab, seeking protection from anyone that wasn't Aeleus. "Thank you, Aeleus. You can leave now." The guard nodded and left. He wasn't a talkative one. Even turned to Ienzo, who was still hiding behind an assistant. The scientist shook his head, often forgetting how young the boy was.

"Aeleus was right. You shouldn't be alone. And the King made sure you usually are not. So now, what were you doing out there without anyone?"

The boy blushed, looking away. That when one of the assistants noticed the box in his hand and snatched it. "What's that?"

"Give it back! It's not for you!"

"Hohohooo, then who is this for?" She grinned, and he groaned, trying to get the box back. Even sighed, stealing the box from his assistant and giving it back to the boy.

"Enough already. We need to get back to work. I never heard of experiments conducting themselves."

But the boy shook his head, handing the box back at him. "Actually… It's for you."

"For me?" But as the man tried to open the box, the kid gasped.

"Don't! Don't open it now. It's…. Just don't."

"What is this for, though?" Even couldn't find a single reason why Ienzo would bring him something. Somehow, he looked even more embarrassed now, and he mumbled something Even didn't understand. Jenkins, however, burst into laughter.

"Let me offer an explanation, Sir. I told Ienzo yesterday that today was your birthday. I guess he brought you a present!"

Even frowned. While it was really his birthday, he would never have expected to get anything. It wasn't the kind of thing they celebrated around here, as he saw that as a waste of time. "Is this true?" The boy nodded, his face bright red. Even rolled his eyes, putting the box on the desk. "I see. I guess Jenkins didn't mention that there was no point in bringing anything. I hope you weren't expecting a party, because there will be none. Now back to work, everyone!"

And everyone did, half of the team trying to identify that dark matter they found on the ground a few days ago, the other half working on extracting poison from flowers to prepare an antidote - many children put these flowers in their mouth and ended up really sick. Ienzo was building a volcano using soda, under the supervision of Jenkins. Even was proofreading some reports that he was to give to the King, but somehow couldn't focus on anything but the box on his desk. What could it be? What would a kid bring to him? Had this been any other kid (not that any other kid would give him a birthday present), he would have expected a stone, a stick, maybe a worm, something useless and gross ; but Ienzo wasn't the type to get anything useless. He sighed, trying to focusing back on his paper.

The day went by slowly, incredibly slowly. His assistants left the room one by one as night fell, until it was only Ienzo and Even. The boy was done with his volcano and was reading some books probably too complicated for him to understand, yet he seemed fascinated by it. Even stretched, finally done with the paperwork.

"I think it's time for you to go back, Ienzo. Let's go."

Ienzo nodded, closing the book, quickly glancing at the present then at the floor.

"Can I open it now?" Even asked, trying to hide how curious he was about the present. As a scientist, he hated unanswered questions, and the content of the box was a mystery for him to solve. Ienzo nodded, then shook his head, indecise.

"It's, uh… There wasn't any other one left in the shop. You can open it, but…" His face was crimson. "I had no other option."

Even rolled his eyes, carefully opening the box. He took the object inside off it - it was a mug. There was an inscription on it, and Even almost choked.  _Radiant Garden #1 Dad_. Ienzo looked mortified, and Even allowed a rare smile on his face.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you. I broke mine a couple of days ago and I don't think I would have survived another day of everyone's useless blabbering without a proper cup of coffee. Thank you, Ienzo."

The boy was shaking, probably still really embarrassed. "I'm sorry about…" But Even interrupted him with a shrug.

"Sorry about what? Are you telling me I wouldn't deserve such a title?" Truth be told, he knew he probably wouldn't ; while he did his best to keep Ienzo entertained in the labs, he was far from a fatherly figure. If anything, Ansem might deserve this more. But he was happy about the mug and wanted to tease his apprentice a bit.

"I think you are… a great dad," Ienzo mumbled, and Even almost didn't hear it. Ienzo looked away, his cheeks still really pink, and Even sighed, pretending to look annoyed, when really these words made him want to smile for an unknown reason.

"Well then, it is my duty to make sure you get some proper sleep." He put the mug on his desk, where everyone would see it, and offered his hand. The little boy took it, and they left the lab.

Even was a year older, that day, and he knew time waited for no one. But at this instant, he hoped that Ienzo would never grow up - that he would stay the lab's smartest kid forever.

* * *

 

"He grew up a lot, didn't he?" Ansem and Even were sharing a coffee, Even doing his weekly report to the King. Ienzo was listening to Jenkins, who was explaining to him the theory of travelling between worlds, and the kid had his eyes wide open, nodding a lot, and obviously trying to remember as much as he could.

"Had he not, I would have been concerned, your Highness."

Ansem laughed. "He changed a lot, too. He's less shy. He enjoys his time here. I would have never thought you liked children, Even, but he likes you a lot… And I think you have grown to appreciate him as well?"

Even didn't even try to hide his amused smile. "I have, actually, and I am as surprised as you are. He has shown a lot of interest in our work and I'm sure he will be a great element one day. I think he enjoys his time outside of the lab as well, but… Aren't you spoiling him too much? I don't think a kid should have that many ice-creams."

"I think Aeleus is the one to blame for at least some of them."

"Aeleus?" Even stared at the King, surprised. "Since when do they get along?"

"No idea. I think Aeleus helped Ienzo hide one day the young Juliet tried to talk to him? And since then he sometimes joins both Aeleus and Dilan on patrol. That way, he discovers more of the town." Ansem sighed. "If only he could play with other kids, sometimes…"

Even shrugged, looking at the little boy with his legs dangling from the chair. "I think he looks happy that way. We tried before and it didn't work. Let him choose who he wants to spend time with."

For a minute, they said nothing, both pretending to read the papers they were holding, but both staring at the kid with sparkling eyes and red cheeks. Ansem finally put his cup down, chuckling.

"They say you don't chose your family, but it feels like he did, didn't he,  _Radiant Garden #1 Dad_?" Even ignored him, which made the King laugh even more. His eyes then caught another paper on Even's desk, which made him lose his smile right away.

"We have discussed this before, Even." His voice was now really low, cautious nobody else could hear. "Wasn't I clear about it?"

"You were, your Majesty. However, Xehanort's memories are worth…"

"They are not. Not at such a price. This could endanger us all. This could endanger Ienzo's life. Have the decency to forget about that, if not for you, at least for his sake. Is that understood?"

"Your Highness." Even lowered his head as a sign of respect. Satisfied, Ansem nodded, put his cup down on Even's desk and took his leave. The scientist quickly snatched the paper on the desk, as soon as the King was gone. He was glad the paper had been partially hidden under other things. He could have hardly came up with an excuse as to why his signature was on the paper, especially when said paper was titled  _Extracting Darkness from living creatures_.

"Science should always be first," he sighed as he exchanged a nod with the latest apprentice of the lab. Xehanort.

Science first.

* * *

 

Ienzo was allowed in the lab twice a week. Which meant that he wasn't allowed there the five other days.

At first, every day was quite the same. Waking up, having some breakfast in a huge dining room, sometimes with the King, sometimes with the Castle staff, then having a private teacher until the bells chimed for lunch, having lunch, then having some History lessons by Ansem himself. And once the lesson was over, he used to run to the gigantic library, and read all that he could. He sometimes didn't understand everything, stumbled upon difficult words, but every difficulty was a challenge he enjoyed.

For the last few months, however, things had started to change. He wasn't as often as he used to be in the library. Instead, the King would sometimes take him outside so they would share an ice-cream. On other days, he'd spend some times with the guards. He didn't like Braig and stayed as far as he could from him - the man would always make fun of him and Ienzo never knew how to react. Dilan and Aeleus, on the other hand, were people he got along with. They never talked much - neither did he. And if, at first, his relationship with Aeleus had been  _chaotic_  - the man didn't like the idea of a child this young roaming alone, and Ienzo hated feeling trapped - but once they found an agreement, things got a lot easier.

When they were on patrol, he'd sometimes join them. They showed him every secret spot in town, the hidden corridors in the castle, the mysterious shortcuts down the sewers. They'd end up sharing ice-creams (because that was the only treat sold in the whole city), sitting in silence on the castle fortifications.

"You look sad." Aeleus wasn't talkative, but that didn't mean he was blind. Even though Ienzo had been trying his best to hide it, it was hard to fool the giant. The kid nodded.

"I can't go to the lab today. Even refused."

"He refused? That's unusual."

Ienzo's shoulders collapsed. He was looking forward to lab days every day, and this was the first time he wasn't allowed in. From what Jenkins said, no one  _at all_  was allowed in the labs the next day. ' _Think of it as a day off!'_  the scientist had said. But Ienzo didn't care about days off. He wanted to go back to the lab. He was currently studying the evolution of some bacterias and if he waited  _three more days_ , the experiment would be meaningless.

"I have to go,' the kid whispered, half pouting.

"But you can't. Even said so."

The child shot an annoyed look at Aeleus. "There's something I need to see. I won't be long."

"Ienzo, don't."

But the kid was already far, running as fast as his tiny legs allowed him to. Aeleus had an amused look. If Ienzo thought he could outrun him, that was really cute of him.

Dilan was nowhere to be seen, however, so Aeleus couldn't just leave his guard duty to get Ienzo back - the kid would be fine. He was young, but very capable. Aeleus wasn't worried he'd do anything wrong anyway.

* * *

 

Even frowned, staring at Xehanort. They were in the Computer room, and they were alone.

"You said you wanted to try your theory out, Xehanort, and that the King won't trouble us."

"That is correct."

"On what subjects? Unless you brought invisible animals, I fail to see who you're going to test this on."

Ansem's warnings echoed inside his head.  _Xehanort's ideas are dangerous. The price to pay is too high_. Even understood the King's worries, but he needed to know. That was why he made sure none of his scientists would be there today. That was why he made sure Ienzo would be far away today. He knew that the kid spent his free time with the guards. Were anything to happen, he would be safe.

"The heart - it is to this day one of the greatest mysteries in life, isn't it?"

"If we're not talking about the muscle, then I guess it is," Even answered, annoyed Xehanort answered his question with another question.

"I would love to study all kinds of heart - to see how much Darkness each one holds."

"All kind of hearts?"

"The heart of a man who never loses his temper. The heart of a man who loses his temper quite easily. The heart of a man who will seize any opportunity. The heart of a man who needs to understand everything. The heart of a child who has yet to be tainted by Darkness. I need to study them all."

Even took a step back. He wasn't liking Xehanort's speech so far. He was glad he sent everyone off.

"Even? Xehanort?"

He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath.  _I sent them home_.  _Nobody should be here. Especially not him._  And yet, here he was, of course. Ienzo, wearing a lab coat that almost wasn't too big anymore, was standing by the door, staring at them both. Even glared at him.

"I told you this was a day off, so leave me alone. I'm busy."

"But I wanted to have a look at the bacterias… And the lab is locked…"

"Ah, Ienzo, please come in." Xehanort's voice was gentle, sending shivers down Even's spine.

"Don't, Ienzo. We don't need you. Do we, Xehanort?"

For some reasons, Ienzo chose to listen to Xehanort rather than Even. The scientist guessed the kid would beg for the lab key. He rummaged through his pockets, trying to find it to send Ienzo away quickly - but as soon as the kid stepped inside the room, Xehanort closed the door.

"Of course we do, Even. Didn't you say you wanted subjects?"

"Are you insane? You are not… Ienzo, leave this place. Now."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just leave."

But the door just wouldn't open. Even could see how hard Ienzo was trying to open it - all in vain. He turned his attention back to Xehanort - the man now had a very strange item in his hand.

"What is that?"

"What I need to test that theory of mine. Extracting Darkness. I did this before… I think."

"Even, I'm scared." Ienzo's voice was just a whisper, and he wasn't trying to hide his fear. He took Even's hand, trembling.

"It's okay, Ienzo. Don't worry. Xehanort is just pulling a stupid prank, but he will unlock that door right away, won't he?"

"But if I did, all of our work will have been for nothing, Even."

Even squeezed Ienzo's tiny hand, and let go of it, walking towards Xehanort - shielding Ienzo as much as he could.

"Now stop being ridiculous," he whispered, hoping the kid wouldn't hear. "Let him go. He is a child, and you're scaring him. Let him leave this place now."

All Xehanort did was smile. Even frowned. "You told me not to worry about the King… What did you do to him?"

And then, truth hit him. No - not truth. What hit him was Xehanort's blade, right into his chest. It wasn't painful, at first. He just felt cold. Terribly cold. He heard Ienzo say his name, and he looked at Xehanort, using his last breathe to say his last words.

"Let him go…"

He collapsed on the ground, the pain finally hitting hard. He knew he was losing consciousness. He knew he would soon be gone. He heard Xehanort talk to Ienzo.

"Don't worry, now. It won't hurt."

Even knew that was a lie. He was experiencing the truth. And Ienzo would soon too.

Even had promised Ansem he would keep an eye on Ienzo. He had promised himself he would take care of him. And now, he was powerless, unable to stop Xehanort. This was all his fault. The King was gone, and Ienzo would soon be, because Even had thought he was ready to pay a price that was higher than what he expected. His pride was their demise.

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart finally stop.

On the very last beat, though, he made a promise.

_Even if it's in another life, I will find you, Ienzo, and I will keep you safe._

* * *

 

If only he had known how cruel fate was.

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Dad Even, #2 Dad Ansem, #3 Dad Aeleus. Sorry for the lack of screentime, Dilan. Maybe next time. My poor Jenkins won't even have survived the Darkness attack in RG I guess... A great person gone too soon T^T  
> I hoped you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing this (I enjoyed it by the way). If you did, leave a comment to let me know <3 (reviews mean a lot to authors ;) )  
> I've been quite silent since the end of Dark Heart (I don't think I posted anything else since then...?), but I have some stuff to keep you busy for a while now! (if I don't forget to post them, which is what almost happened with this one OTL), so stay tuned!


End file.
